Ice and Snow
by Vampirelover12100
Summary: Angelique was found in the snow and was carried to the Straw hat Pirates' ship for healing. Though she wants to find her savior but she also has to find her brother. STOPPED
1. Chapter 1

The freshly fallen snow plastered itself into the girl's scalp. She red hair was now a light brown with the moisture mixed in. Her green eyes scaled the landscape, nothing but glistening white for miles. She had enough, there was nothing left for her to do but to sit and freeze.

_Why was I even here? _ She questioned herself. She could slow feel herself losing consciousness and the light soon became the dark.

The girl could feel the breathing on her icy cold face and the body heat close to her chest but she didn't contain the capability to move.

Soon enough the girl woke up, with the pale white light surrounding her, she tried to move her head to the side but she found it futile. A voice echoed in the background and she recognised the sound of a door opening and closing. Little footsteps entered and a face soon emerged.

An animal like creature stared at her with big black eyes and a blue nose at the end of his face.

_At least I think it's a he._ She thought.

"Are you okay? Do you feel any pain anywhere?"

The girl parted her lips but nothing came out, but that time she just moved her head from side to side. The door opened again and a man with a straw hat and a fluffy wool coat came in.

"Oh! You're up. That great to see." The man said. He then moved to the other side of the bed and lent his head on the edge of the bed next to hers.

"What you're name?" The man asked.

"A-Angelique. Angie is fine."

The animal like person started to talk this time.

"You're extremely lucky Angie-chan. You had four degree ice burns that could of killed if it went any longer then it did." The animal's voice was pleasant to the ear. It was enjoyable to listen to and on her part she really was thankful that she was alive.

"Who are you?" She blinked trying to clear her vision further.

"I'm Chopper. I'm the doctor on the ship." Replied the little fluffy animal.

The man on her right stood up and stuck a thumb into his crest, directly in the middle of the "x".

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to the King of the Pirates."

"Thank you for saving me." She muttered.

Luffy sat back down on the ground and crossed his legs and gave her a confusing look.

"I didn't save you. Trafalguy was the one that gave you to us."

Angelique slowly found her strength returning and began to sit up. Chopper refused to allow her from moving any further then what was.

"Do you mean Trafalgar Law, the 'Surgeon of Death'?"

"Yeah him he's such a great guy. He should be still around, I hope the others kept him here." Luffy yelled. He ran off in a flash and left Angie a bit confused. She turned to the doctor was now sitting at his desk and writing down notes.

"Chopper, when do you think I'll be able to leave?" Angie asked.

The pen stopped scribbling on the paper and Chopper turned to her. There was a hit of disappointment in his eyes. Though she knew that he didn't want to admit it, she insured that she was prepared to accept what he was going to say.

"If you try to move in the next week, your legs will break and you won't have the ability to walk for the rest of your life."

Pleased with the doctor's honesty, she gave him a weary smile and went back to lying down. As the days went by Angelique met with other member of the Straw hat Pirates. Sanji was the one to deliver her meals every day on the dot and he loved more then anything spend time with her. Zoro was called in most of the time to drag Sanji out of the infirmary. Nami and Robin paid her visits once in a while to accompany her. Usopp, on his time alone would visit and tell her the most outrageous stories she had ever heard. Brook and Franky always came in together with Chopper and Luffy and Angelique could honestly say that even though she couldn't move much she had the most fun spending time with her new friends.

That was when Luffy remembered a question he was meaning to ask her.

"Why were you in the middle of the winter Island anyway?"

Angelique turned her head, preventing her from looking his straight in the eyes. She mumbled under her breath, "I'm looking for my brother."

"Your brother? What's his name? We can help you look for him."

She held off her reply and found it difficult to tell him his name but it was when the other rest of the Straw hat Pirates flowed into the infirmary, she could of bitten off her tongue.

Luffy informed them that they were going to look for Angelique's brother. No one opposed of the idea and then he went back and waited for her brother's name.

"Eustass 'Captain' Kidd."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all the lovely reviewers. I thought of different ways of how this might of came to be but I still have a long way to go. One Piece belongs to the great Oda. Angie is my character though and I hope you like her. **

A lightning like shock splintered the room. There wasn't a sound until, Brook fell over with shock and Usopp was the first one to talk.

"W-w-what do you mean that Kidd's your brother?" He muttered.

"Just as it is. We're brother and sister we have the same father. I know I'm asking a lot when I asked you to help me look for him. You are free to decline and drop me off at the next island."

Luffy had to butt in there. She could see a flare of anger in his eyes.

"You didn't ask us to do anything. We volunteered to do this job and we're going to track down Kidd."

Sanji twirled to her side and uttered words of encouragement before Zoro and cut him off. A small fight erupted in the corner of the room, between Zoro and Sanji and the rest of the crew simply nodded with Luffy statement.

Chopper said that she should have been able to walk now and instructed her to take her time with trying to get off the bed. Angelique moved her lower half of her body on off the bed and could feel her knees bend and crack against ice in her system.

Caressing her elbow against the side table she began to lean her body weight onto her legs.

_It's a lot harder then it looks_. She thought. Soon enough after about an hour she was able to get onto her feet, however Chopper after monitoring her closely he told her that she should rest for another day. He left the room and informed Sanji to make her a hot drink and a hot water bottle for her legs.

Angelique was on her feet in no time flat and was walking around the ship. She was amazed at how large the Thousand Sunny was and though she had hardly explored most of the ship she spent most of her time out in the sun and looking out for ships.

"You seem to be in high spirits." A voice said behind her.

Angelique turned around to see Robin. She was holding out a glass of what looked like lemonade.

"Yeah, it's been a long time since I've fun with friends. Kidd and Killer would never let me join in when we were younger." She muttered something extra under breath, out of earshot of Robin. When Robin was about to ask what she said, Zoro (who was in the crow's nest) called the alarm.

"Marines. It's just one ship, I can take care of myself though." Zoro said over the speaker.

Sanji stormed out of the kitchen and started yelling at him about how he can't just do things himself. That was when the cannon from the marine ship was fired and tipped the ship. Angelique reached out to grab the railing but the force was too much and she was thrown over board.

Robin who was ready to attack but then remembered about their passenger. She was missing. Robin ran to the railing and saw the girl attempting to swim about was sinking fast.

"Someone, Angie-chan fell over board!" Robin shouted. There were curses and swearing all around and Sanji dived into the water and soon resurfaced with Angelique. She could feel and an arm around her waist and the warmth of someone's skin.

_It's not the same._ She thought. She was then dropped onto the grassy floor of the Sunny. She could feel the familiar hooves pressed against her chest. Chopper was pumping air into her lungs and she regained consciousness. The salty stench of the water was all over her; she thought she was going to vomit.

The marine ship was closing up to them now and she watched Sanji, Zoro and Luffy jump onto the ship and defeat a large amount of marines in sweeps. Everyone else soon followed leaving Franky to direct the ship elsewhere.

But to her surprise a marine had jumped onto the Sunny and hauled Angelique to her feet and pressed his blade against her throat and the his other hand gripping her arm around her back.

"Stop right there, Straw hats!" The marine yelled.

Everyone stopped where they were, all eyes were on the marine and Angelique.

"Ha-ha! All it takes is to get our hands on one of the Straw hats and we have them all." The marine yelled.

Angelique turned her head to look at the laughing marine. A taste of disgust filled her stomach. What she hated more then anything was threats. "They're willing to protect the only one who couldn't protect herself."

"Who said that I couldn't protect myself?" Angelique muttered.

Her emerald eyes glowed and she turned to the marine who had left go of her arm. She grabbed him by the back of the neck and fangs grew of her perfect white teeth and she had ripped out the marine's throat out. The blood dripped from her chin and onto her clothes, the marine had died on deck, the blood leaked over the deck.

"_Clutch." _A voice said.

All the marines were down and everyone went back to the Sunny but Angelique had run away into one of the rooms for hiding. Luffy and the others stared down at the dead marine and then at the door that the girl ran down.

"SUGEE~!" Luffy final said.

Zoro had grabbed the marine and thrown him back onto his ship and they started discussing about Angelique.

"Luffy, are you sure you want to give her Kidd. There could be a lot of danger in not only going up to another Supernova but we also have a his sister with a devil fruit power." Usopp asked cautiously.

"Of course we're going to help her. She going to be in a lot of danger in the New World and she had already made herself at home, why would I kick her off?" Luffy replied.

The sound of a cannon was fired and it had hit the marine ship, the boat was slowly sinking and Franky had changed the course of the ship and they spotted a pirate flag of the Kidd Pirates.

***Sudden entrance! They were a lot easier to find and I hoped but I needed to keep the story flowing. **

**I welcome all constructive criticism and I hope to hear from you all. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter. In here you'll see Kidd and Killer and their past. With more to come**

Angelique was washing her face in the sink in the bathroom in the infirmary. When the boat started to rock violently. She grabbed hold of the edge of the bed and then slowly walked back up on deck, peaking out the door to see a pirate ship next to Sunny.

"Oh! Straw hat!" A familiar voice shouted.

Luffy was up on his feet and starting across at someone she couldn't see unless she wanted to get caught by the crew. The bloody spot on the deck had quickly been cleaned and the marine was gone. That was when she felt the presence behind her.

"I think you should go out there and see them, Miss Angelique." The voice said.

Angelique shot around and pressed her back against the wall. There stood Brook staring down at her with those empty sockets that use to have eyes.

"B-but, I just killed that marine in cold blood. I'm a monster!" She yelled.

Brook placed both boney hands on her shoulders and bent down to meet her at eye level.

"My dear, we're pirates, that's the price. We're all monsters." His voice was soothing and Angelique knew that there was no fighting against his words. Then he stood back up to his full height and turned her around.

"I think there's someone you'd like to meet. Yohohoho."

Twirling her in the other direction, he pushed her through the door and everyone of the boat. Luffy ran up to her and was glad to see that she was doing well, as was everyone else. It was like nothing had happened. She looked at the ship that was next to them and on the deck were no other then Kidd and Killer.

The man's same fiery red hair, goggles, the same horrendous makeup and furry coat. Next to him was Killer. The blue and white masked man with long untamed blonde hair.

When she saw them a smile grew wider and wider as she continued to stare at them.

"Crap!" Kidd called.

He jogged away and slammed the door to the inside of the ship behind him. Killer followed Kidd with his eyes and then turned back to Angelique.

"Kidd! Get back here and face me like a man!" Angelique yelled and before the Straw hat crew knew it she had already jumped onto the Kidd pirate's ship. Luffy followed after her casually. Not worrying about the dangers of entering an enemy ship.

Angelique extinguished her rage and turned to Killer who was staring at her, who then turned his attention away to look at Luffy.

When the sound of her shoes echoed on the deck, she saw Killer shoulders jolt but only slightly that no one but her would notice.

She curled her arms around Killer's waist and plunged her head into his chest.

"I've missed you guys so much. Why'd you leave me behind?"

Killer looked down at the girl and was a bit baffled at the girl's response. Lifting up a hand, causing a brief panic, only to see him ruffling up the girl's hair.

"Kidd thought it would be safer for you to stay on the island." Large green eyes stared up at the holes in the mask and she released him.

"Where the hell is Kidd anyway?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Angelique stormed off towards the door that led to the insides of the vessel. She was stopped by some of Kidd minor accomplices stood between her and her brother.

"Don't get in my way!" She snarled.

The men attempted to hold off their ground before she grabbed one of them by the collar and threw him to the ground. Angelique ripped open the door and charged her way in.

"She never changes does she?" Killer exclaimed.

"She's so funny!" Luffy cried.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"Everyone replied.

Angelique was storming down the hallway of the ship and noticed a large door at the end and knew that, that was the captain's quarters. Before entering the room she calmed herself down and reminded herself that even though she hadn't seen Kidd in 10 years, he hadn't changed all that much.

She opened the door as quietly as possible but then found it irrelevant since Kidd was hunched on his bed with his face in his palms. His eyes were staring up at her through the cracks of his fingers.

"I left you on that god damn island for a freakin' reason." Kidd growled, sitting back up straight running his finger through his hair.

"True, but when did I listen to you." She said as she walked over to him, plumping herself onto the bed and leant against the familiar furry coat.

"Typical. You're still the same as ever." The mechanical arm that he now had gripped the girl's shoulder and pulled her closed to his chest. "The same brat that followed us everywhere, though you knew that I hated your guts."

_As the wind whistled through the trees on the hometown island of the childhood friends, Angelique was trying to chase after the two boys who were doing their absolute best to avoid her. _

_"Oi! Kidd! Wait for me!" The tiny voice muffled, as she removed another loose tree branch from her view. By that time, the two little boys were out of her site and she started to trudge back to the town. The town was small and mostly quiet, the only times there was a ruckus was if they were attack by pirates (which was rare) or Kidd and Angelique were having another fight in the street. _

_Angelique walked into the local bar and hauled herself up onto the stool._

_"Angie-chan, it's become a bad habit of yours to come into a bar when you're underage." The bartender said._

_"No it's not. Can I have a juice?" _

_"Sure thing, sweetheart." _

_The little girl with shoulder-length red hair placed the money that she had in her pocket on the counter and left the tiny bar. Angelique was such a curious girl that going home and sitting still was definitely not one of the things at the top of her list. _

_As she wondered around town, she spotted Kidd and Killer walking back from the direction of the forest and was just about to run after them before she heard hammering footsteps speeding towards her and she was picked up around her tiny waist and thrown over a man's shoulder. _

_"What! Help!" She screamed._

_Kidd and Killer turned from their conversation and say the little girl getting taken away down an alley and out of town. As they ran after the man, they weren't fast enough but when they reached the end of the island they caught site of a plain looking ship but on the beach was Angelique tied up in rope with a tubby fat man in a suit looming over her. _

_"What's the meaning of this? I wanted a woman with a small figure, not a kid." He kicked Angelique as he spat his words out. Kidd could only watch in horror, though he hated the little brat for being from another woman that her father replaced, he couldn't move to help her. Killer was in the same predicament, he was with the siblings all time since they were born. _

_"Do you really think the slave traders are going to accept this?" The fat man yelled. One of his men stepped forward and slowly raised his hand._

_"Um, sir. We have that devil fruit on the ship, it would defiantly raise her price when we sell her." _

_The fat man simply nodded and pointed at one of his men to get the devil fruit from the boat. The man returned with a small chest and the leader opened it, pulled it out and picked up the injured girl from her collar._

_"I'm still planning on making money off of you."_

_Kidd and Killer regained their senses and rushed out of the bushes, sprinting straight at the man. _

_"Leave her out of this!" Kidd yelled. _

_Killer have faster then Kidd and had tackled the fat man with all his force that he had. The man stumbled, dropping the Devil fruit and Angelique onto the sand. One of the men had picked it Devil fruit and rush over to the crippled girl who was trying to catch her breath, which stopped suddenly. _

_The fruit was lodged into her mouth. Angelique wanted to spit it out more then anything but she need air. She bit into the fruit and swallowed willingly. _

_"You idiot!" She heard her brother scream but was soon drowned out by her quickening breath. Angelique was forced to finish the remains of the fruit. That was when man dumped her back of the ground to observe the change._

_Angelique felt nothing at first but she felt power in her gut and then pain. She released a gut-wrenching scream; her body was changing. Her body hunched in the ropes, allowing her to stumble so far. Her tiny body grew red fur all over, her arms and legs switched to paws, her tiny face distorted and a tail wriggled out of her skirt. _

_What remained was a red fox with fangs and all, she wasn't half fox, and half human, she had changed into a full fox. She escaped the ropes and scratched the man's whole face. _

_Angelique knew that she made the man blind but she didn't care. Attacking the remaining men, they were down for the count but before Kidd and Killer could do anything to help her, she had already escaped into the forest. _

_"Angie!" Killer yelled._

_Kidd picked himself up and went over to the fat man in the suit. He spotted a gun tucked into his belt and pulled out. Aiming the gun at his head, without a second thought, the bullet pierced his head. He continued this process with all of the accused. _

_They went back to the village after discard their shirts, they searched in all of Angelique's favorite places but she was nowhere to be found. They searched until midnight and they went home._

Maybe she went home. _Kidd thought, but when he reached the household his new mother were worried about him and she wondered mainly about Angelique considering she wasn't with him when he returned. Kidd's father had punched him upside the head for no looking after his sister with more care. _

_"You're both pathetic. It's always Angie this, Angie that." Kidd screamed. _

_He stormed back out of the house and rounded the corner to spot two large emerald eyes gleaming at him in the inky blackness. _

_"Angie!"_

_The eyes rushed off and the scattering of grass and twig snapping. The pitter-patter of bare feet chased after the animal._

_"Angie!" Kidd cried aloud._

_He found it no use, she was too fast for him, and not only that it was the middle of the night. He decided he would look for her tomorrow, at least he knew where she was. _

**Their past is going to continue to the next chapter, but just because she found him doesn't mean it's going to stop there. **

**Love to hear from you, thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

__Ahh~ I completed another chapter! Yay! I'm hoping to make the chapters longer but coming up with filler is a bit on the hard side. The rest of the background story of Angelique, Kidd and Killer and what happens afterwards if Kidd wants to keep her our not. Don't mind my mindless chatter and let's get reading.

Disclaim: I don't own One Piece, but the OC and plot I do.

~...~

_When the morning birds were chirping their lungs out, Killer was already knocking on his friend's door. Kidd opened the down, revealing dark shadows under his eyes. He had spent the whole night thinking about Angelique and what she was doing in the wood, questioning himself, on what would've happened if he had taken action before she had eaten the Devil fruit, or whether she was going to spend the rest of her life in that form. _

_ "Do you have any idea where she is?" Killer asked. _

_Kidd snapped to attention and informed Killer of what he saw the other night. With that they began their search in the thick woods that they often lost Angelique, no regretting the amount of times they watched her walk back to the village crying. _

_"Damn it!" He hammered a fist into the side of a tree. _

_That was when they heard an echoing scream in the direction of the top of the mountain. The boys didn't even think twice, they just ran toward to voice. They had already heard it too many times. _

_They came across a cave; they elevated the breathing patterns of one stressed little girl. _

_Angelique was laid on her side, suffering from hyperventilation, though her body had crimpled under the consequences of changing back. Though she had heard about Alabasta's hawk guard and other changing humans, she figured it took training to quickly change back and forth. _

_Kidd and Killer rushed to Angelique's side and noticed that she didn't have her clothes; they both out of instinct threw their coats on top of the little girl, turned and sat facing the mouth of the cave. _

_"K-Kidd, Killer. Why are you here?" She stressed. Her breath was light and was willing to give out on her. _

_"What do you think? We came here to take you home." Kidd spat. He toughly disliked his half sister because of her constant existence. Everyday their parents would fond and worry over her and then she would go over to him and try to drag him into it. Only to be beaten afterwards. _

_The little girl shifted in her position but stayed on the ground._

_"I can't," she said "I need to grow... stronger" She closed her eyes, falling asleep on the ground. Kidd turned to Killer, telling him to stay there and watch out for passerby. Though to him it sounded a bit ridiculous. _

_Kidd adjusted the coats around Angelique, so no one could see her in her condition and lifted her onto his back. She was shifting around on Kidd's back when she was woken up but didn't object to it._

_The whole way down to the village Angelique had mustered the strength to begin arguing with Kidd again. They did that the whole trip down and by the time they got home, everything grew to a stilling silence. _

_Angelique's mother had been worried sick about her, as her father gave give a light swat across the head, announcing that he was proud of him. Kidd rejected his attempts of praise because he already knew their feelings towards him. _

_Kidd left the household after the annoying, blistering parents had taken her out of his hands and met up with Killer; who was waiting outside, patiently._

_"You should check on her." Killer implied._

_"What for? She's got those stupid parents to look after her." Before he could continue his argument on his parents and Angelique there was a scream from inside the house. Kidd darted from him spot next to Killer and burst into the house, his best friend close behind him. _

_When they entered the house what they saw shocked the both of them to almost unbelievable levels. There in front of them was Kidd father pressed against the far back wall, his mother on the ground with a bite mark on her throat, blood oozing out over the floor and Angelique with fuming rage in her eyes and blood smeared all over her mouth and on her nose. _

_Her mother was still conscious and staring at the little wide with horror. _

_"Don't you dare talk about Kidd and Killer like that, _ever_!" She screamed. Noticing Kidd and Killer in the doorway, she run up to them and smothered them in a hug. Angelique knew fully well that they wanted to become pirates when they grew up and the sight of a bit of blood wasn't going to bother them. _

_"Let's get out of here." Killer said. _

_The group nodded and left the house, never going to return. Kidd and Angelique had stayed at Killer's house and escaped every time their father came to give them a beating. After the years went by and they made their permanent residents at Killer's house, Kidd had brought up the plan of becoming a pirate. _

_The best friends had this plan going on since they were little and they already had a ship set on the other side of the island waiting for them to sail, the only problem was Angelique and they had talked about whether on not to leave her on the island. _

_"We're leaving her on the island, she's not cut out for the life of a pirate." Kidd claimed._

_Killer sat leaning against a tree in the forest, while Kidd stared down at him while discussing the contents of the plan. "She's eaten a devil fruit and I can't save her if she falls into the ocean, so she's staying on the island." Kidd continued._

_"That may be true that she can't swim but do you really think that she's going to sit still when she find out that you left. It would be easier to bring her along." _

_"She's staying on the island and we're leave tomorrow." Kidd claimed. _

_ Killer didn't argue, though he was concerned about the younger sibling that loved following them around everywhere. _

_The following day, just as the sun was about to break the horizon, Kidd and Killer were already on their way to their ship. The look of the ship was small (compared to their current one) but it was enough to satisfy with until they could get a crew together. _

_"Something tells me she's following us." Kidd spat._

_"Now you're just paranoid, you tired her to the bed for Christ's sake." Killer mumbled._

_"I know I tied her to the fucking bed but the woman's got claws the second she wakes up and notices we're gone she will search the whole fuckin' island." Kidd rambled. "Just get on the boat." _

_The men had left just far enough to see the island in the distant fore ground and Kidd had released a withering sigh. They were both leaning against the edges of the ship._

_"You're worried about her, aren't you?" Killer asked, as he pulled his mask lower over his head. _

_"No, I just get that feeling." _

_"You really are a protective older brother." Killer muttered _

_Kidd kept his mouth shut knowing that whatever he was about to say would be turned against him in an argument against Killer_

_Angelique on the other hand had clawed her way out and looked through out the house for her brother and his best friend and the walked out to the peer. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked out towards the sea in her sundress, fluttering in the morning wind. _

_"You going to be the pirate king, aren't you Kidd? Nothing's going to stop you." She said as she listened to the waves crash against the sandy shore. "Killer, I know he's a hand full but please look after him." _

~...~

Angelique had fallen asleep on Kidd's lap after telling him all about the little adventure she had on the Straw hat's ship. Kidd lightly lifted her head with his good hand and let her sleep on his bed and left the room.

He returned to the deck where Killer watched the Straw hat's ship was sailing off into the distance. When Killer heard the familiar footsteps of his captain, he turned his masked head and asked about Angelique.

"She's sleeping in my room for the moment." Kidd grunted, though he was pleased that he knew that she was safe but he wasn't going to allow her to continue her journey with him so soon.

"What are you going to do?" Killer asked.

Kidd could only smirk at the question that his first-mate had asked. Killer turned back to the sea and spotted the oncoming island in the distance.

"It brings back memories." Killer muttered.

The Kidd pirates landed on the uncharted island that the log pose was pointing at and docked early in the afternoon. The sun blazing overhead and they went off to find an inn to stay at.

Killer was the first to come back to the boat to inform Kidd that the log pose would set after a day and already informed the crew to go to the inn. After Kidd heard the news he went to his room, to find Angelique looking through his books that were stacked neatly in a bookcase.

"Don't go digging through my stuff, you twerp." He scoffed, looking at the girl, red hair neatly tired into a ponytail wearing short pants that was close to her waist and hit nothing of her leg however revealed a hoister that harvested a dagger, she wore a frilly white blouse and a leather brown jacket that was cut short to the side of her stomach.

"I'll do what I want." She muttered as she placed the book back into its correct place. "You may be older but I'm still smarter."

Kidd didn't find that too pleasing to the ear since the only one that was capable of disagreeing with his on the same level was Killer and Angelique but that didn't stop him from lifting her up by the scruff of her jacket and haul her to shore.

"You're a real pain in the neck you know that." Kidd yelled.

"Shut your face, I'll follow you and watch you become pirate king like you promised me." Angelique screamed, attempting to wriggle her way out of her brother's grasp. After struggling to her heart's content, that was when Kidd knew his baby sister didn't have the energy to fight back any more and dropped her on the ground, just before they enter the bar.

"Gezz, you still don't know how to treat women do you? You hunk of meat." Angelique mustered. Kidd had enough of her ranting and left her to do whatever she was planning on doing. Angelique was tired and needed a beer, making a b-line to the bar and demanded herself a beer.

After ten rounds of beer she finally passed out and Killer was left with the responsibility of taking her back to the inn. Kidd had specifically told him to tied her down to the bed so she didn't move till morning, though he was against it in his head he couldn't ignore captain's orders.

Wrapping the rope around Angelique and the bed, he watched her flinch as the ropes grew tighter but refused to awaken, which was the upside in Killer's mind.

When he was done he returned to Kidd telling him that he had finished and the remains of the none drunken crew were hauling _everything_ back on to their ship.

The sun rose in the east once again and played ridges on Angelique's soft skin until she couldn't handle it and tried to get out of the bed, only to fail. Her eyes shot open, awakening a blistering hangover. Trying her best to ignoring with a moan she stared down at the ropes that bound her to the bed.

"Kidd, you dick!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, ripping out her nails that had changed to hard claws and cut the ropes like cheese.

She was still her attire from the other day and she stormed straight out of the inn and directly towards to harbor. When she didn't see the Kidd pirate's ship, rage bubbled up inside of her.

"Kidd! You ass, you better know that I'm going to skin your ass. God damn it. You've done this to me too many time you bitch!" Angelique screamed so loud she swore that the whole island could hear her. The waves of the sea were distant as she howled and screamed at the sea like it was pulling back from the raging woman.

The ocean surface broke to unveil a bright yellow submarine directly next to her.

Angelique had stopped yelling and stared at the submarine for a moment, that was when the door to the deck burst open and a polar bear in a bright orange jumpsuit tackled the air and inhaled the precious oxygen.

The bear spotted the girl that was staring and then cried out: "Kidd's turned into a woman, Captain!"

Angelique stood there dumbfound, the polar bear was talking and he said… a smile broke across her face before she collapsed to the peer laughing her insides out, attempting to control herself, only to fail and tears were flowing down her face, she soon heard a voice coming from inside the submarine. "Bepo, I think the lack of oxygen had caused you to hallucinate." A smooth voice said.

The polar bear looked back at the girl, who was in a tight ball on the ground shaking uncontrollably, with beady black eyes and then back to the man in the submarine.

"No, she's right there on the ground in a ball and I'm telling you Captain, she looks like Kidd."

At the sound of her brother's name, Angelique halted her laughter for later and sat up to look at the polar bear in the jumpsuit. This time she spotted a man in a yellow and black hoodie, little blue jeans with printed brown dots around the hem and a fuzzy white spotted hat.

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm not Kidd." Angelique said, keeping a close eye on the man on the deck of the sub. "And by the looks of it, Trafalgar Law has grace me with his presence once again."

~...~

Keeping things moving smoothly and I'd love to hear your opinion on the plot and happens. Though I do have to say that her personality only changes when being around or the mentioning of Kidd, other then that she's kind of quiet, i think. But I'll think about that later on.


	5. Chapter 5

Angelique has an odd personality which will be explained later but if you can read in between the lines and deeply think about it. I think putting it together wouldn't be too hard.

Disclaimer: I don't know One Piece but OCs' are mine

~...~

The wind bellowed with the rising storm that was going to hit the island with raging force. Angelique walked back to the room after paying for another night with the belis that were left behind by Killer for her stay.

As she was lying on the bed staring at the roof with her arms tucked behind her head, she thought about the reason for tracking her brother all the way to the New World. There was no purpose in tracking him down, only to watch him become the pirate king. Then again she looked back on her childhood with Kidd and Killer, watching over them as they fought each other to the last of their breath. Determined to claim their prize.

" What am I going to do? Kidd won't have me on his crew, going home is a waste of time and joining a crew that's going to fight Kidd is going to tear me apart on the inside." Angelique sighed and sat up, deciding that a walk around the town might clear her mind. As she left the room, closing the door behind her, she noticed a distinguishing feature at the end of the hallway.

Trafalgar Law was leaning against one of the room doors, deep in thought. The only potential of his presence was that he was over looking business with one of his crewmates, so Angelique doing the polite thing ignored him and began walking down the hall to pass him.

"I highly doubt that you'd forget the face of the man that saved you." Law said, just as she stepped into his line of view. Angelique stopped her train of thought and looked up at to meet eye to eye with the pirate supernova.

"Though I am grateful for you're assistance, I do wonder why you saved me. Was it a gain in power, debt or simply out of sheer whim and pity?" Angelique has scoffed at the idea that Trafalgar Law had saved her out of pity, she wasn't stupid enough to _not_ know that the cogs in a madman's mind were always running, she spent her life with Kidd, what else was she going to expect.

Law adjusted his nodachi that was tilting on his shoulder back up and glared at her with cold blistering eyes that were shadowed by the brim of his hat.

"Curiosity, my dear. Pure curiosity. Would you mind telling me, why you where in the middle of frozen wasteland, without a single item of protective clothing?" Law question on her motives, taking a step forward so he could look down on her with his height.

Angelique did falter, which seemed to piss Law off in a way that didn't show but her animal instincts knew better. Looking up into the cold grey eyes, a void of without emotions.

"I was looking for a man, on every island that I passed, hitching rides on ships. Marines, pirates, sailors you name it." She stopped and then looked down the rest of the hall, to see that members of the Heart crew that Law belonged to were walking up the steps. "You don't need to know the whole story and I think your crew probably want to talk to you."

With a toss of her long waving hair, she continued down the narrow passage and passed the men down the stairs, giving them a smile and nod. The pirate crew was flattered by the fact that a stranger would smile at a pirate.

One of then older men who didn't seem fazed by the charming grin quickly reached him captain.

"Who was the woman?" The pirate asked.

"No one in particular just a sly fox."

~...~  
The clouds had decimated the pure existence of the sun and the wind wasn't letting up. Villagers were rushing all over as they prepared for the oncoming storm but Angelique really needed the air, so though her hair was thrown in her face and the villagers were attempting to usher her into their homes she ignored all of it.

"Maybe fighting Kidd would be a good idea. He won't let me watch over him, he's got Killer to do that, but I can't fight Kidd." A droplet of rain landed on her cheek. Angelique stared up at the darkening sky and continued to think.

That was when a black tip of an umbrella crossed her field of vision. She turned around to see the talking polar bear from the submarine holding two umbrellas, the one over her head and another of his own and Trafalgar Law who was staring at her once again with the same blank expression.

"Miss, I highly doubt standing in the middle of a storm would help with your health after you just healed from you're injures." Law said taking a step forward but Angelique knew better then to trust a Warlord.

Darting out from under the offered umbrella, the fox girl made a U-turn and strolled back to the inn in the pouring rain, without a second glance at the man and polar bear that were bewildered by her actions.

"Captain, what do you see in her?" The polar bear asked.

"At this point, I'm not quite sure myself."

~...~

Angelique knew what Trafalgar Law was doing. Countless men have tried and failed to get her to join their crew, but something bit at the back of her mind. Then she realised what it was. All the crews that undertook in getting her to join were after her abilities once they saw it however Trafalgar Law hadn't seen it at all, she found this quite amusing.

Angelique changed into her fox form and stored her belongings and clothes into a small carry bag. Swiping her tail across the floor softy, she grabbed the sack between her teeth and jumped out the second story window. Landing gracefully on the soggy earth, Angelique briskly tramped into the night, towards the docks.

The seawater was churning out everything it could at the tiny island. The yellow submarine with the Heart pirates' jolly roger stamped on the side was thrown about all over the place; she was surprised that it didn't break against the dock.

She reached the end of the pier, glancing at the sea that spat the saltwater all over and trying not to get herself soaked in the accursed liquid, she made a swift leap over the water and onto the deck of the submarine, but in doing so the bag that was clenched between her jaw escaped and slid down and into the sea.

"Shit!" She cursed.

Turning her attention to the door to the sub, she stood on her hind legs and clasped the handle amidst her fangs and pried that door open. Squeezing in between the tiny gap she had created, she found herself inside the narrow halls of the submarine.

Her body was head to toe in water. Angelique shook herself like a dog and then went to shut the door behind her. Because of the storm, all of the Heart pirates were at the inn and that was her opportunity to explore the sub for herself.

From top to bottom, Angelique had the complete layout of the yellow tin can and trotted off to the storage room and slept there for the night.

Though the storage room didn't have a porthole, the fox could tell it was morning because the Heart pirates were returning to the sub. She stayed in hiding until the chattered lowered and proceeded to make her way to the galley, without anyone seeing her of course.

After she got to the galley safely, she poked her furry head in and saw a man around his mid-twenties maybe cleaning the tables. His back was turned to her so she snuck in and dashed to the kitchen on the other side hoping that the shuttering doors didn't give her away.

The man continued cleaning without even turning around. A sigh of relief passed her lips and she snooped around the kitchen in the tiny form. Her nose picked up the hot scent of freshly made bread and she tilted onto her hind legs once again.

There in front of the fox was a pallet covered in freshly made hot rolls. Licking her lips, she snatched a couple rolls and dashed out of the galley before the cook or someone else could find her.

Scurrying back to the storage room, the sly fox ate the meal that she stole and stretched her body like a cat. She needed clothes before she reached the next island, other wise she was going to be in trouble if she was caught in the form she was in.

Angelique remembered the last time she swiped up some food for a local baker and the man pulled out a riffle and shot her in the arm.

Popping her head out the door of the storage room and into the hallway she made a b-line to the captain's room. Despite the man's logic of having the same outfit, she found a couple white shirts and a pair of pants. Wearing men's underwear was a no-no in her books, so she learned to live without it until she could buy some.

"YOU PIECES OF SHIT! WHO ATE THE BREAD?" A booming voice came from the galley.

There was a stiffening silence through the whole submarine until Angelique's devious chuckle echoed through the metallic hallways. The men were carrying on about some sort of ghost or devil and the sound of thundering footsteps, followed by doors being slammed open and closed.

Angelique grabbed the clothes in her mouth and trotted through the hallway, she could hear the crew storming from behind her and as she turned the corner she heard the muffled voices behind but what she wasn't expecting was who was in front of her.

Trafalgar Law stared down at the fox with clothes stashed in its mouth staring up at him with sharp gleaming emerald eyes.

"I wasn't expecting something like this to be on my sub." The man said, ducking down and scooping her up in his arms. Angelique knew better then to attack a Warlord, other wise he would have her head in a matter of seconds. She grumbled under her breath and the rumbling in her throat vibrated against the man's neck, causing him to chuckle.

"Cat got your tongue. Eustass Angelique." Angelique was genuinely shocked that someone knew who she was. She wasn't the type to go out of her way to receive a high bounty like Kidd was but someone of Law's standing must of done research on her.

"How do you know who I am?" She finally said, dropping the clothes on Law's shoulders. Law only smirked at her question and shuffled towards his room. Lightly closing the door behind him, he dropped the fox on the floor. "You didn't answer my question."

Law pulled up his chair from under his desk and sat down, crossing his legs.

"I don't take kindly to orders, Miss Angelique."

"It wasn't an order. Rather a statement." This however didn't put Law in any type of mood to elaborate with the fox that was on his floor. Grabbing the clothes that were laid out over his shoulder and thrown over the fox's head.

"Get changed. Bepo is enough for this crew."

Angelique grumbled under her breath and snatched up the clothes and walked into the private bathroom in him room. Pulling the crisp white shirt over her head and the jeans, Angelique noticed that they almost fit perfectly, which she found sort of unusual. Staring over at the sink she notice some surgery masks and ripped off the elastic to tie up her red locks.

Leaving the bathroom, she caught Law reading a book while he was waiting for her. Law put the book down on the table and turned his full attention to the girl that had invaded his sub.

"Now that looks better. Mind telling me why you're here." Law said, carving his silver grey eyes in hers.

"I _was_ looking for my brother but he's tied me up too many times to count. So I'm just a wonderer at this point." Angelique stood there, pulling on her new clothes and then turned back to Law, who was twiddling his thumbs in thought.

"I won't ask you to join my crew because, you seem to hold high affection for Eustass but you are going to have to fight along side me if you're going to stay on this sub alive."

"You well prepared _and_ you're capable of connecting the dots. I'll take you up on your offer up until the next island. Which is how long away, might I ask?"

Law picked up a piece of paper, took a glance and then placed it back down. Shuffling around his thoughts, he then looked back up to answer her.

"About a week, maybe two."

"We won't be underwater the whole time will we?"

"No, you ask too many questions. I think the crew would probably like to meet you."

Law got out of his seat and walked straight passed, opening the door and ushering her out. The submarine was underwater, so they made their way to the deck.

As they walked down the halls, the polar bear was approaching them in the other direction.

"Bepo," Law started "call the crew to the deck. We have a guest."

Bepo blinked his button black eyes with confusion, stared at his captain, to the girl in his clothing, back to the captain and then left with a nod.

"Who was that?" Angelique asked.

"My first-mate, Bepo. He may be a bear but don't take him to lightly. He's very skilled when he needs to." Law said, returning back to the hall.

~...~

They waited on the deck for a couple minutes in stiffening silence until the remains of the crew had finally reached the decking. Law had introduced Angelique to the crew, though there were murmurs and whispers about the situation they agreed with their captain's decision.

The crew's two head mechanics, Penguin and Shachi, Penguin was a average sized man with a black hat and a yellow bill with him name sewn on the front, Angelique couldn't see what colour his hair or his eyes since the shadow from his hat kept the colour a secret. He wasn't much of a talker but he was very polite when it came Angelique, he would hesitate to stick up for her or show her around.

Shachi was almost Penguin's opposite in personality, he was hyper and happy, didn't allow a single little detail bother him. Angelique found his hat quick peculiar, it was a faded red with a green bill. Spikey brown hair stuck out in all sorts of places and sunglasses that hid his eyes.

"Why are you on the sub, Angie-chan?" Shachi asked walking backwards with his arms tucked behind his head.

"I needed to get to the next island, it doesn't matter which," Angelique slowed her pace and stared down at the ground. "I'm just a wonderer. _He _doesn't need me, so what else is there to do." She whispered under her breath.

"So," Penguin took over the conversation this time, "Why don't you join the crew?"

Angelique held her breath; she knew that this question was going to come up sooner or later.

They reached the spare room, that she already investigated while they were away and she knew that she had to answer the question.

"I can't. I can't fight _him. _Even if I wanted to."

Shachi and Penguin simply blinked at the answer that she gave and turned to each other before shrugging their shoulders, knowing that they weren't going to get a difference response.

Angelique placed a hand on the doorknob and noticed out of the corner of her eye a man walking from her left hand side. Lifting her head to meet eye to with the man.

"I believe you weren't present on the deck earlier." Angelique said, looking at the blonde mechanic, wiping his hands of the oil and rust on an old towel.

"Penguin, who's the brat?" The blonde spat.

Angelique could only smirk at the question; it has been a long time since someone had called her by that name.

"Liam! Don't be so rude. She's a guest." Penguin argued.

"I don't care if she's a guest. You didn't answer my question." The man Liam yelled.

Angelique's smirk widened and turned the doorknob and cracking the door open, enough to stop the argument.

"Angelique. You can call me Angie. I like you, Mr. Liam." Closing the door behind her, Angelique could hear the faint sound of Penguin whacking the blonde mechanic upside the head. Chuckling behind the door, she thought: _I'm going to like my stay here. _

~...~

Next the chapter I hope doesn't take too long but there will be a few more surprises I hope that you will like


	6. Chapter 6

This one was difficult to write. It's really hard when you have a writer's block but I hope you like it. There is a song in middle of the story, don't ask me why. I just felt it was necessary.

The song: For Good from Wicked

I haven't watched the musical but i really like this song.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece but I own the Oc's and the plot

~...~

As the sun was lost over the horizon, the submarine anchored on the surface and there was a knock at the Angelique's door.

"Come in," She said the door opened to reveal Penguin peeking in. "How can I help you, Mr. Penguin?" Angelique was straightening up the room for her stay and was moving boxes around.

"It's time for dinner. You comin'?" With a nod of her head she quickly reached caught up to the head mechanic. They walked in silence until they reached the galley. There was cheering, muffled chatter and just a few empty seats but the site brought a smile to her lips.

Penguin made straight to the food, Angelique trailed after him. Picking up a plate she watched as the chef dumped the food on to each plate grumbling under his breath as he did. When Angelique was served her food she politely thanked the man for his hard work and, as she walked away she saw in the corner of her eye the chef smile flutter his features.

When she looked around for a seat, a certain someone had caught the eyes of the fox girl. She made her way to the table and sat down next to Liam. The man who seemed to resent her for no apparent reason and that brought the smirk back to her soft lips.

"It's nice to see you again, Mr. Liam." The other men stared at Liam with envy.

"What the hell do you want, brat?" Liam snarled.

_He's so much like him, it's hard _not _to tease him. _Angelique snickered in thought. She staring into the blonde mechanic's green eyes with the same smirked and turned to eat her meal without a word.

The crew ate and asked a lot of question about Angelique, most of them she avoided when it came to her travels and her origins but she gave them answers non the less. Angelique stayed until most of the crew left to return to work, only leaving the captain and his first-mate, she then placed her plate in the dirty dishes tub and brought it to the kitchen. The chef stared at her as she entered without any concern, placed the tub on the side of the sink and began to clean the dishes.

"W-what are you doing?" The chef asked baffled by the girl's actions.

"I'm cleaning," Angelique said without looking at the chef, "I may be a guest but I know when I have to do my fair share of work." She tilted her head giving the chef a warm and censer smile.

The chef was cleaning the tables, when Angelique finished the dishes she left without disrupting the cook's happy humming. When she left the galley she was genuinely surprised to Law leaning against the wall, obviously waiting for her.

"You're the slyest fox I know." He said staring up at her with a sly stare from under his shadowed hat. Angelique moved away from the door and lent against the opposite wall, standing in the same position as Law.

"You quite the devil yourself." She could see the smile grow on the captain's face, taking her statement as a complement. "I won't cause any trouble just as long as I get to the next island." Waving her hand her walked off in the cold and isolated corridors.

She trotted her way through the corridors passing a couple of the crewmembers that gave her a reassuring smile and she smile back. She just had to keep up the act around the submarine until she got the next island. Two weeks was going to take a long time and she doubted doing side jobs was going to kill enough time.

She sighed and gave up on thinking and walked on to the deck. The open air was calming, there wasn't any wind and the sound of the waves splashing against the side of the sub brought a genuine smile.

"How long has it been since it was this quite." She said to herself. She was always listening to the hollering of sailors when she snuck onto their ships but this was different.

She closed the heavy door enough so that what she was going to do wouldn't disturb the working members. Popping her elbows on the railing she began to hum she favorite song.

"_I've heard it's said that people come into our lives," _She sang in a soft tone. "_For a reason."_

_"Bring something we must learn and we are led to those who help us most to grow, if we let them."_

_"Well I don't know if I believe that's true but I'm who I am today because I knew you." _

Her voice trailed off and breathed a sigh.

"You have quick the angelic voice, Miss Angelique." A voice that was too smug not to know who it is, made her jump, gripping the railing to keep her was falling to the deck.

One thing she didn't appreciate was being snuck up on, her knees would grow weak, her heart would skip a beat and she knew that it wasn't good for her health and that always cause a reaction with her devil fruit.

On top of her head were fluffy red and white tipped ears and her tail that escaped from her jeans. The fur on the end of her tail was standing on end.

"D-don't scare me like that!" She screeched.

Law however chuckled at her change in personality. He knew that it was going to be an interesting trip as long as she was on board. Now that he saw the other side to her, she couldn't hide it anymore. It was only a matter of time till he smoked it out.

"Why are you out here?" Law questioned.

"I needed some air. Did you come to spy on me?" Angelique concocted.

"Though I had planned that later, I heard someone singing and came here."

Angelique flustered she wasn't expecting anyone to hear her but that was when Law had jabbed a thumb at the door and gave her a sign to follow him back inside to show her something.

"Did you hear that?" One of the men yelled.

"No, maybe you're hearing things." Replied another man.

"I'm telling you, someone was singing. It was beautiful."  
"Now I know you're insane." There was a crash and muffled yelling but that was enough for Law to watch the fox girl jogging off with her tail swatting around the place and her hands clasping her face in embarrassment.

After a couple days Angelique had spent most of her time wondering around, annoying Liam, talking and helping the chef and spent her nights outside singing. After the incident on the first night she made sure to close the door completely.

Somewhere in the middle of the second week Angelique found herself in the control room. The large glass window giving the whole view of the sea floor, there was a small porthole she could look through without disturbing the crew with their work.

She watched as the fish slipped past, her jaw watered at the sight and her tail slipped out without her noticing. A large yank caused her to release a high-pitched squeak and turning around at rapid speed. She pressed her back against the wall, her tail in her hands and a glare that could split a soul.

It was Shachi he had a worried smile with his hands ups like a criminal.

"Don't yank on my tail." Angelique cried the crew was looking at the girl with a fox's tail in her hands and a guilty mechanic.

"S-sorry." Shachi stammered, he cleared his throat to calm his nerves and continued. "Why do you have a tail? Did you eat a devil fruit like the captain?"

Angelique nodded her head sheepishly, not wanting to bring up the past on when she ate the accursed fruit.

"So," Shachi breathed a sigh after the reply, he seemed to be off the hook. "What does it do?"

Angelique stared into the darkened sunglasses, released her tail and showed the man her half transformation. Her ears appeared on the top of her head, fuzzy red with white tips, her nails harden and grew, her tail swatted around and her eyes had difficulty hiding the glint of mischief.

"I'm not sure what the fruit's called but I change into a fox." Before Angelique could continue the sub was thrown about. The crew in a panic at the sudden jolt. Angelique gripped Shachi's uniform and a blush filled his cheeks.

"Now's not the time to be blushing!" She yelled.

"Kidd Pirates to the port bow!" Someone yelled.

Just the mention of her brother's presence sent a joyful shiver down Angelique's spine. She dashed off to the deck but stopped before rushing onto the deck to charge at her brother.

"_You are going to have to fight along side me if you're to going to stay on this sub alive." _Law's words rang through her head, she didn't want to fight Kidd and knowing that he wasn't going to put up with her on his ship for another round, she would be stuck on the sub, with Law disassembling her to his heart's content.

"-I have someone that you might won't to meet, Eustass." Law voice trailed in from the deck. He was talking to Kidd.

"Why the fuck would I want to meet anyone from your stinking crew? You lost your standing when you became a dog of the government." Kidd hollowed.

Angelique poked her head out; she didn't make a sound and looked up at the ship where Kidd was standing, Killer next to him. Killer had spotted Angelique and quickly tried to get Kidd's attention. Angelique saw what Killer was doing and slipped back into the sub.

"What is it Killer?" Kidd barked.

"You might want to be careful, he has Angie on the submarine."

Kidd turned to Law with a sneer on face, not even Killer could tell what the madman was thinking at this point. The wind started to pick up and Angelique went into shock at what she had just heard from Kidd.

"_The brat's useless, keep the vixen. She's a pain in my ass. Nothing more, nothing less." _

Angelique walked out on the deck, shell shocked at what she just heard. She felt the gaze of the crew on her back and the cold wind on her neck. Her head hung low with her hair in her face. She didn't want to see him, Killer or even Law.

"Miss. Angelique?" Law asked curious at what she was going to do. She had just taken the hardest bullet to the heart and she was still fighting.

"It's a lie right?" She said, hardly audible but Kidd still got the drift.

"No, it's not. You follow me from one island after another. If you stayed on the damn island like I kept telling you we wouldn't be in this mess! You're a pain in the ass!" He snarled.

Angelique grabbed the sleeve of Law's black coat. The yellow t-shirt with the Jolly Roger printed on it was flapping away in the wind. She tightened her grip and whispered to him, so only he could hear it.

"Are you sure?" Law was baffled by what the girl had said to him. He definitely wasn't expecting her to ask _that._ Angelique nodded her head, looking at him with her emerald eyes that almost seemed like she was begging. She let go of him sleeve and his hand patted her head.

"Don't regret it." Was all he said, as he watched the girl walk to the railing of the sub. She snapped her head up and glared at Kidd with cold distained eyes. She wasn't going to regret what she had done. She had sealed her soul and heart after what she had just heard from the only man that she treasured. He had practically crushed her soul. She was going to get her revenge for what he'd done.

"Trafalgar Law is the man who's going to be the King of the Pirates and I'm going to be the one who smashes that smug face into the ground, Eustass Kidd."

~...~

Angie has joined the Heart Pirates, yay~ and a signed a declaration of war against her brother. Let's see how this turns out. I had to think of some way for her to join and for some reason this just popped into my head and I think (you don't have to agree) is pretty good.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the long wait my lovely readers but I'm sure you know how it is when you get those types of blocks but I have conquered and kicked it ass. So I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece but the Oc's are mine

* * *

The battle between the Kidd pirates and Heart pirates went longer than any either had thought possible. Angelique had taken down most of the weaker men who had gotten in her way of trying to lash down her brother. She was despising his guts right now, she wanted nothing more then to rip his throat out and watch him bleed all across the deck. When she finally got close enough to try and slash out an eye, Killer had jumped in and stopped her with his blades.

"Killer, don't get in my way!" She snapped. Killer on the other hand only shook his head; he wasn't going to attack her. He may be, well, a killer but he could harm Angelique, he knew her almost as long as he knew Kidd.

"I can't do that. Kidd's just having one of his moments. You know how he is."

"That's what I thought before decided to throw me away like trash." Her eyes were sealed over with ice, glaring in the mask, fangs dripping in the blood of Killer's men and claws so hard his blades can't cut. The sound of another gun firing wasn't a concern to Killer; it was where to the bullet had traveled. It had pieced Angelique in the side of the chest. She clasped to the bloodied deck, a hand clasped around the wound that seemed too close to her heart, Killer was quick to retract his attack.

"Angie!" Killer yelled. Turned his masked to the person responsible but something else had caught his eye. In the distance, around three marine ships were headed in their general direction. Killer knew he and Kidd could take them on but they had already lost too many men and Trafalgar Law wasn't the type of man to simply give up a fight especially a rival who was after the One Piece. "Kidd," He shouted over his shoulder. "Marines are on their way. We've got too many injured."

Killer could hear the frustration in his captain's tone as he barked orders to make an escape while they could. Law on the other hand had snuck onto the ship and snatched up Angelique from under Killer's nose. By the time he notice he was already on the edge of the railing.  
Angelique had her arms around Law's neck, holding herself up with whatever strength she had left. Law had a firm grip on the woman's lower half in order not to disturb the wound in her side too much.

"Angie!" Killer gapped at the sight of his childhood friend being whisked away. Law turned his head to the first-mate with a sadistic smirk.

"Sorry but she's mine and she's not going any where without a fight to the death." He had disappeared over the railing and onto his submarine and Killer could hear him order his crew to prepare for an operation and have the sub submerged as soon as possible. Once the yellow ship was under the water and far out of sight, Killer wondered if he was ever going to see the kind and loving Angelique again.

Angelique could feel the heated pain in her side as she was rushed to the operating room. Law was quick on his feet when things like this had occurred, she had read all about it in the papers when the Great War between the Marines and Whitebeard went down. Angelique was soon sedated after a couple minutes and woke up in the infirmary with Law sitting a desk that was fastened to the wall, with all of his notes scattered all around the table, obviously in need of ordering.

Law turned around to look at the wounded girl who had much difficulty sitting up.

"You were very lucky to make out alive." He started, wanting nothing more than to brief his new subordinate on her condition. "That bullet had just missed you heart and any further would have made contact with your lungs. You're to stay in bed for the next couple of days but that means no running around once you're up. Is that clear?"

Angelique was quite surprised, through his bedside manners weren't the best she could tell that he would do anything to look after a member of his crew. "Yes, _captain._" She liked the way it sounded on her lips, it really had a nice ring to it. Law enjoyed the sound of his authority being praised and left the room for his new subordinate to get the rest she needed.

Angelique couldn't sleep despite her body demanding the rest, she kept thinking about what Kidd had told her. She felt her gut wrench in disgust; she wanted to rip his goddamn throat out. While she lied on the cold bed running different situation before she drifted off to sleep, with her eyebrows furrowed.

The door was slightly opened to let Bepo's fuzzy head in to look at the sleeping figure. Behind him was Penguin and Shachi who were concerned about the woman's well being.

"She's really scary." Bepo finally said but the men couldn't disagree. She had returned to the ship with her fangs still in tact to display the blood of her victims dripping into her already stained shirt.

"Wait," Shachi was the one to whisper something in alarm as he stared at the girl in the bed. "Look. Something's happening to her."

They watched the girl as her face twisted in agony and her body twitched uncontrollably. Shachi ran off to find the captain; it looked to be an emergency. Penguin and Bepo walked into the room quietly, not to wake the girl and watched as her body shifted and shrank underneath the covers. Her fox ears had poked out from under the covers, her tail gracefully gliding across the metal floor. Angelique had changed into a fox subconsciously, damaging her wound badly during her transformation but her face had softened when she was sleeping in that form.

Shachi had returned with Law trailing behind him as they entered the infirmary. Law took one glance at the bed with the sleeping fox and stormed back out but before he left he turned to first-mate.

"Bepo. Stay with Miss Angelique until she wakes up. If using her devil fruit opens her wounds then I want to sedate her until her wounds are fully healed." Law ordered but he saw the resentment in the polar bear's eyes, he wasn't the type of bear to harm his crew. "Is that understood?" He asked in a stern voice, he wasn't going to take 'no' as an answer and watched the first-mate nodded his head and take a seat next to the sleeping form.

Law then turned his gaze to other occupants in the room. "Get back to work."

Angelique woke up in her fox form and saw Bepo sleeping soundly in a chair next to the bed. She wanted to stretch her leg more than anything but the wound in her side had restrained her. Angelique slapped her tail onto the polar bear's lap to wake him up.

"Angie?" He asked rubbing the sleep out of his eye. When he saw that the girl was trying to return back to normal he grabbed her at the scruff of the neck and started to panic. "You can't change back. Captain said that if your wound reopens then he's going to have to sedate you so you won't move." Angelique stopped her transformation and stared up at Bepo. She didn't know what to say, she didn't really had many people who cared about her health but the way Bepo had explained it, it sounded more sinister but she got the message and stayed the way she was.

"Bepo," She finally said. The polar bear's ears perked at the sound of the woman's voice. "Can I get something to eat?"

Bepo nodded his head and quickly ran off to find the girl something to eat. Angelique curled up against the pillow, closing her eyes to focus on the thoughts, she wondered about what she was going to do on the crew. She wasn't a mechanic; she couldn't cook so wondered what she going to do on the sub. Bepo returned with fish and Angelique quickly sank her fangs in her meal. She noticed Bepo staring at her meal and pushed the remains of dish toward the drooling bear.

"You look hungry, you probably missed dinner because of me, here." Bepo tried to deny the girl's requested but his stomach sided against him and growled in disapproval. He heard the girl giggle for the first time that didn't sound sinister and he ate the remaining fish.

The door to the infirmary opened once Bepo finishing his, well Angelique's, meal. Angelique stared at Liam who had made his appearance with a stone cold face. She wondered what purpose he would have to visit her and then a bitter taste formed in the back of her throat.

"What do you want?" The fox spat. He really did remind her too much of Kidd and now it came to bite her in the butt. She watched him carefully but he did something she wasn't expecting. Liam found himself patting the little fox on the head and before he made an ass of himself he left the room telling her to get better soon because we were nearing an island.

Angelique found herself dumbfound by the situation at hand, her green eyes stared at the door where Liam had left and then turned to Bepo who was doing the same thing she was. She found a friend on the sub who was the least person she expected but she was happy and her excitement grew when she thought about touching land again.

* * *

I found that a touching ending, I didn't feel like re-reading so if you find any mistakes be tell me and I hope you look forward to another chapter, which I hope will be soon.


	8. Author's Note

I'm sorry about the lack of updates lately. I dropped my laptop and lost all my data and until I can get it fix and every back everythings going to be put on hold. I really want to update since I've come up with so many ideas but I can't.

Thanks for being pacient with me.

Vampirelover12100


End file.
